A conventional mascara applicator for applying an eyelash cosmetic is formed by twisting a metallic core member to form a long double spiral and twisting brush fibers into the core member such that the brush fibers protrude and are held substantially radially from the core member between a base end part to a tip part of the core member.
The conventional mascara applicator also has a bundle of brush fibers that is formed in the form of a cylinder around the straight core member. In this type of an applicator, most areas on an application surface configured by the bundle of brush fibers provide substantially the same amount of mascara to be adhered [to eyelashes]. For this reason, almost the same feeling in application can be provided no matter what part [of the mascara applicator] is used [on the eyelashes], and thus obtaining a monotone result.
Due to such circumstances, various ideas were proposed in order to achieve different applications based on application sections and application steps, by forming the horizontal sectional shape crossing the longitudinal direction of the core member of the bundle of brush fibers, into a circle having the core member at the center thereof, a decentering circle, a substantially fan shape as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 or Patent Literature 2, or a shape where the application of the mascara applicator changes depending on the sections of the bundle of brush fibers, or by providing a wide application surface and a sharp application part.
In addition, in the conventional mascara applicator, as disclosed in Patent Literature 3, the external shape of the substantial cylindrical body configured by the bundle of brush fibers is so devised as to obtain easy application, by forming a circular valley part in substantially a central part in the longitudinal direction of the core member and circular crest parts in both base end part and tip part of the valley part, in accordance with the shape of an eyelid.
There is also a mascara applicator in which, instead of forming the external shape of the bundle of brush fibers into a curve, the core member that is simply formed into a straight line is formed into an arch to make the brush fibers fit to the shape of the eyelid.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Application Publication No. S62-217903
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Unexamined Application Publication No. 2003-009942
Patent Literature 3: Japanese Patent Unexamined Application Publication No. H10-080321
Incidentally, recent mascaras are required to provide voluminousness that can be observed from any angles, and a result in which the eyelashes expand in all directions to make the eye look big. In order to realize such an omni-directional expansion mascara, it is essential for this mascara to basically play the following four roles. First, the applicator needs to be fitted to the curved bases of the eyelashes to lift the eyelashes. Secondly, the mascara needs to be adhered to the bases of the eyelashes to provide voluminous eyelashes. Thirdly, the mascara needs to be applied widely so that the eyelashes expand in the form of a fan. Fourthly, the mascara needs to be applied properly and widely to the detailed parts such as the tail of the eye, the inner corner of the eye, and the lower eyelashes.
However, regarding the conventional applicator of Patent Literature 1 or 2 that has the bundle of brush fibers that is simply formed on the fan-shaped horizontal section, although the mascara can be applied to a wide region of the eyelashes using the fan-shaped outer circumferential part of the applicator, the applicator cannot be fitted to the curved bases of the eyelashes. As a result, the entire eyelashes cannot be lifted up, or a sufficient amount of mascara cannot be adhered to the bases of the eyelashes. Moreover, regarding the conventional shape of the bundle of brush fibers described in Patent Literature 3, the mascara can be applied over the region between the center of the longitudinal direction of individual eyelash and the tip of the same along the shape of the eyelid or the curved line of the bases of the eyelashes by using the wide outer circumferential surface of the curved bundle of brush fiber. However, it is impossible to adhere the mascara to the bases of the eyelashes or to lift up the eyelashes from the bases thereof.